


Missed You

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Implied Underage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely pointless.
> 
> Also, p.s. - I like when Bro calls Dave 'baby' during sex, I don't know why.

Worst. Gig. Ever.

The slam of the front door punctuates your train of thought, record box dropped unceremoniously to the floor. A quick check of your phone makes you growl in both exhaustion and relief that its actually over. Three missed calls, two from the piece of shit club owner, one from that annoying promoter dude who'd been making eyes at you all night. Fuck 'em, fuck 'em all.

You collapse on the couch, sinking back and closing your eyes as you idly wonder where the kid is. It's late, sure, but Dave usually waits up for you. Tonight shouldn't be any kind of exception.

“Yo.”

Ah, there he is.

You've barely finished your thought when you hear him walking round the side of the futon, opening one eye to watch and smile as he kneels up and climbs over to settle on top of you, eyes tired, juice box near empty. He drags the last drops from it and reaches past you to set it down on the table, pressing a kiss to your cheek when he rights himself, your hand falling to rest almost automatically on his ass, feeling the small curve through his jeans. You give a little squeeze, making him lean up and kiss you, syrupy sweetness still lingering faintly. You swipe it away with your tongue, licking the inside of his lips, behind his teeth, sucking his tongue gently, feeling him push further into you, his arms winding around your neck like a demand.

You suck him in, pushing him closer, your hand rubbing his ass absently, still resting your other arm along the back of the futon. He holds you close, pulls himself further in, a tiny noise dancing from his throat across your tongue. You suck his lower lip, bite it softly, lean back a little more, watching his eyes as you smile at him. He looks overwhelmed already, flushed cheeks and eyes blown wide and dark. Sometimes you forget just how attractive he is without his shades on.

You slip your hand down his back, into the back of his jeans, your palm huge against his bare ass. You quirk an eyebrow.

No underwear.

God damn.

He presses forward, pulling at your neck, trying to get you to kiss him again but you hold back, pressing your head to his, watching his eyes as you smile. He sneaks a few small kisses in, only stopping to let out a short moan when you squeeze his ass again, stroking a finger over his hole in the process. He whines, licking across your bottom lip. You narrow your eyes, smirking a little more.

“Want me to eat you out, baby?” you murmur, pressing your nose to his, watching his mouth as he flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. He draws a ragged breath, nodding faintly, biting his lip like he doesn't trust himself to talk. You nod along, “okay, take 'em off.”

He can't move quick enough, slipping back off your knees to stand before you, and you have to bite your lip as you watch him squirm out of his stupid skinny jeans, as he peels them down to reveal those white satin stockings he asked you to buy him. He kicks them to the side before shuffling up to straddle your lap again. Your hand rests on his thigh, fingering the smooth tight fabric, pinching the skin beneath gently. You watch his face as he avoids your eyes, clearly embarrassed at being so eager, and you bring your other hand down to cup his ass again, digging your fingers in, making his eyes snap shut, a small noise escaping him as he purses his lips together.

“How long you been wearin' these?” You push him up and a little closer so you can press your lips to his ear as you ask. His fingers dig into your shoulders and he has to take a breath before answering you.

“All day...” he admits, voice small and husked, pulling himself closer in spite of his apparent shame. “Since you left.” He kisses your jaw just below your ear, jerking slightly when you snap the elastic against his thigh, breathing out a tiny curse. You grin, pressing your tongue to his ear, making him wriggle, pushing his hips into yours. He's already hard, you muse, and you push an absent finger against his hole again, brushing in soft, slow circles.

“You're so good to me, baby,” you mutter, stroking up his leg to hold his back, twisting so you can rest him down beside you, his arms locked around your neck, bringing you down on top of him, his legs wrapping around your hips, pressing into your sides. “So, so good...” you whisper into his mouth, licking along his tongue as he lets out a tiny little whine.

You push up, letting his arms fall to lie either side of his head, his legs holding themselves open as you sit back. With one knee on the couch, your other leg extended to the floor, you hover over him, pushing the back of his thigh to open him up further. He stares up at you, eyes heavy, his shirt riding up over his chest which falls and rises deep and slow. You lean down and press a firm, wet kiss to his stomach, making it flutter with a breath he can't control. Your eyes flick up to see he's already sucking on a finger, eyes half open, and you move lower, licking across his hip bone to swipe your tongue against the head of his cock. You draw it into your mouth and slowly suck, watching his face still. He jolts, a long, low moan pouring out, adding a second finger to his mouth, as if trying to muffle himself.

“Fuckin' adorable...” you growl, mouthing down the side of his cock, pushing his legs higher still as you descend, your tongue tracing over every inch of skin you can reach. You push it against his hole as suddenly as you can, catching him off guard, feeling the muscle flutter against your mouth. You lick in small firm strokes, your lips drawing down, kissing and sucking against him. He whines, his head thrown back, a hand tentative as it tries to catch your own, his voice distorting around the fingers in his mouth. He's completely wet, opening for you as you push your tongue further inside, and you let out a low groan inside him, your fingers tightening as he writhes, thrashes around slightly, a cry twisting from the back of his throat into the air in response.

You lap at him a few more times, lips sucking again as you pull back, tongue stroking over his balls as you draw them into your mouth and hum, his hand finding your hat and knocking it askew as he tries to grasp at you. You move up, lips finding the head of his cock again, sucking away the steady stream of pre cum, lapping up the small pool on his lower stomach.

You drag yourself up further, shifting to cover his entire body with your own, and his arms are instantly around your shoulders, fingers clinging into the back of your shirt, his legs wrapping around your waist like an auto-reaction. He kisses you, open and desperate, moaning loud when you grind down into him, a hand still gripping his hip, the other holding you up, cradling the back of his head as you hold him close.

His mouth never leaves you, even as he calls out your name with every twitch of your body against his, his tongue stroking into you as much as he can manage. You decide to take pity on him; you could easily have him like this for hours. But its late, and you want it just as bad as he does.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Your voice is low, rumbling into his mouth as he whines against you, pushing his hips up insistently. He can't speak, only nods his head desperately, sucking on your tongue before moaning again. You push your hips into his once more, gripping him tight everywhere you can. “You want it? Want me to fuck you?”

He's mumbling incoherent nonsense, curses and pleads and sweet little words, his hands fumbling as they stroke down your chest, grasping at your belt to try and remove it. He manages to get it undone, but wails again as you thrust against him suddenly, grinning at how useless he is like this. He's utterly pathetic beneath you, eyes and mouth wet, cheeks flushed, body near immobile.

You manage to unzip, shoving your jeans and boxers down just enough, and groan softly when you bring your cock out. You didn't even realise how hard you were, the sudden relief is incredible, and you kiss him again, sucking him in, swallowing his harsh cry as you rub the head against his wet little hole.

There's lube under the couch, you know there is, and it only takes a few moments of blind one-handed scrambling to find it, flipping the cap and squeezing it directly onto your cock. You stroke yourself a little harder than you mean to, spreading it along your heated skin, slicking your fingers with it, then pressing them against him, scissoring two as they enter. He grips you hard, and you watch his face as best you can, worried that for a moment he looks like he might come. But you've trained him better than that. He knows you have.

Your fingers crook and twist inside him, feeling out his prostate, tickling it as he sobs into your mouth, his hips frantic as they push against your hand. You tighten your grip in his hair, holding his head back so you can suck a wet bruise onto his neck, adding a third finger, spreading them wide apart and fucking him fast and shallow.

You don't give him a chance to calm down, pressing the head of your cock into him the moment your fingers are retracted. His hands are desperate at your back, scrabbling and frantic, scratching your skin under your shirt, and you push forward, draw back, push in again, fucking him steady and slow until you feel his hips flush against yours. You allow yourself a moment to catch a breath, your teeth gentle as they scrape over his throat, a tortured sound vibrating past his lips as he stares hazily at the ceiling. You grip his thigh, digging your fingers into the silky fabric of his stocking, near tearing it as you pull back, thrusting in a little harder, finding your pace.

He's so hot and tight around you, he's spilling a breathless string of incoherence into your ear as you speed up, losing yourself inside him, his legs twitching with every move you make. His voice eventually finds your name and it quickly becomes the only thing his brain can process, and endless litany that doesn't stop even when you curl your tongue into his mouth again, he just moans around it. You push harder, feeling his muscles quiver around you, your hips shifting to stretch him wider, his legs opening even further for you. You tug his hair, his chin rising as his head falls back, eyes crossing and mouth sopping wet.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” you groan in his ear and he stops breathing for a moment. “You gonna come? Gonna come from me fuckin' your ass, huh?” His muscles twitch, pulsing around you, and he manages one last breath before shouting out loud, his hips fervourous against yours as he comes, scratching your back and calling your name and unable to focus at all. It feels fucking amazing, and you bury your face in his neck again, groaning out as you fuck your orgasm into him, riding out each wave as he ripples all around you. You thrust with each aftershock and he whimpers in return, squeezing you tight everywhere he can.

Your hips keep pushing up every so often even as you come down and settle into your glow, and you look up, absently confused about his sudden silence.

He's passed out, utterly destroyed, hair a mess, face wet. You can't hold back a shaky laugh, and press a smiling kiss to his cheek, still trying to catch your breath, and decide to stay for a few minutes before waking him up and fixing him up. His body is still entirely wrapped around you, and he doesn't move an inch until you softly kiss him awake, coaxing his eyes open with quiet murmurs.

He blinks, eventually finding enough brain power to half smile at you, still drained and buzzing from sensation. He tugs you a little closer and kisses you weakly.

“Welcome back, Bro.”


End file.
